Sun Garden
by AlexSkye1898
Summary: "Her name was Akiyama Emiko, I wasn't supposed to care..." Mahiru watches Kuro's memories along with the Servamp siblings and they see the big reveal of why the Servamp of Sloth is always so cold and distant while never having an Eve until he met Mahiru. Who was she? Why was Kuro affected by this Emiko person?


**Anime/Manga:** Servamp

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT anything! Emiko, is MADE UP, she does NOT exist! Eveything belongs to its original owners.

 **Warnings:** angst, What if the Servamp silbings could see Kuro's memoriesAU, bittersweet ending, what have I done?, MY head canon that Kuro could be called Yoru, Emiko is a child of an affair, mentions of murder/attempted suicide, and more You HAVE been warned!

" **Yoru** ": (night), I got this from Sukisho! lol, I liked the name, so I decided it would be a fitting nickname for Kuro as well.

 _ **Akiyama**_ : "Aki" (autumn) and "yama" (mountain/hill). _**Emiko**_ : "e" (blessing/grace/kindness) "mi" (beauty) and "ko" (girl/child) being the popular kanji combination.

* * *

 **Sun Garden**

Shirota Mahiru couldn't explain what the actual hell is going on. One moment he was crying over how he thought he lost Kuro when he turned into a weird black orb, the next he was in this dark and cold place. Some creepy demon with a distorted voice and endless abyss for eyes told him to turn back, forget about the Servamp of Sloth. He didn't care, he needed to talk to that stupid lazy vampire of his. The room felt so odd, there's nothing and pretty pitch black that he can't even see ten feet in front of him. What's even weirder is seeing the other Servamps there as well. Mahiru didn't think they would even be able to enter Kuro's memories. The boxes with chains and locks are scattered, obviously mocking him with their untold mysteries and secrets. The brunette knocked while somehow ignoring the others, what he wasn't expecting was the familiar voice of Kuro talking like an echo, far and distant.

 _Her name was Akiyama Emiko, that's all…_

 _She was just a human that took me in, she wasn't supposed to matter…._

They see a girl about sixteen years old, pale skinned and eyes that look like miniature oceans with that never ending blue green color. Her voice, gentle and soft as she calls out _Sleepy Ash_. Long brown hair that falls down her back in a graceful waterfall, curl at her knees. She's wearing a very traditional kimono, they know this memory happened a very long time ago. It's a pastel blue with little white flowers dotted all over the cloth, bringing out her pretty irises. A dark blue obi tied with a silver rope accents her curvy figure and thin waistline. There's a small cherry blossom tucked in her ear, dainty and delicate just like her. So, this must be the Emiko person that Kuro was talking about. The vampire approaches the woman in his cat form and she picks him up then, rests him on her shoulder as if she's done it a hundred times before.

 _Her father was a rich and influential man, her mother was just a farm girl…they had an affair_

 _Adultery was a considered a crime back then, they were killed instantly_

 _She was raised by her grandmother, but the old woman died when Emiko was fifteen…_

A white flash, a different memory. She's trying to convince the cat to accompany her to the farmer's market early in the morning. He groans, complaining like always in his snuffed up kitty voice. Emiko bribed him with something called fish cakes and he complied, Kuro must have liked them enough to wake up at the crack of dawn. He took her to a beautiful garden full of colorful flowers. Endless brown hair twisted and turned in the wind as she ran around, her laugh ringing like tiny bells. Mahiru watches as Emiko and Kuro play in the warm sun, amongst all the pretty blooms of the garden that was a few miles away from her village. She lived in a house away from the main town because of her origins. No one liked her since she was the product of an affair. Mahiru didn't think that was fair to Emiko, she couldn't control the fact that her father couldn't be faithful to his wife or her mom stopping herself from being with a married man. That night, the two stood at a cliff where the long haired girl tried to throw herself off the cliff in a misunderstanding that Kuro wanted to kill her. Emiko told him, in a trembling voice, that she would never forgive him if he turned her into a Subclass. Mahiru wonders if that's why Kuro doesn't have any. He just silently sees the blue haired vampire hug that brown haired girl like she'll disappear if he doesn't.

" _Sleepy Ash! Y-Yoru! "_

 _That name…."Night"….I hated it, but at the same time, I didn't…._

" _Don't look at me." I covered her eyes, with her back against my chest._

" _W-Why?"_

" _If you see me in my human form and call me by that name, you'll be in a temporary contract and you'll ask me to suck your blood to make it permanent. Emiko, if you do that, we'll be chained together until you die."_

" _Until I die…."_

" _Don't play with your life, you'll die if you enter a contract with me. I don't want to end up burying you."_

" _Yoru….when I die, will you remember me?"_

" _You ask this now? Hah~….what a pain…..yes, I will"_

 _She died by the next year…..that village murdered her_

 _They dragged her through the mud and dirt, tossed her into some half dug pit to rot_

 _I wasn't supposed to care….but, I did….how troublesome_

Tear prickle Mahiru's auburn eyes and they fall down his face as Kuro picks up Emiko's corpse with shaking arms. He's probably crying, but it's raining so it's hard to tell. The blue haired vampire carried her to that garden she liked so much. Her favorite place, the secret garden they shared for one year. Sure, Kuro couldn't turn into his human form in the ever glowing sun that seems to shine on the pretty flowers. Mahiru's throat felt dry and he feels like he's choking on the tears that endlessly drop from his eyes. Watching Kuro dig a proper hole to bury Emiko in hurt so much, Mahiru can almost feel the heartbreak and grief that the Servamp must have felt. Kuro put a grave marker when he was finally finished, the sun shone on it as if mocking him for not being there for Emiko. It stung seeing Kuro vow that he would never let himself get close to another human, let alone an Eve. How bittersweet, the ocean eyed girl was only seventeen when she died. So young, she had a full life ahead of her.

The Eve of the Servamp of Sloth brokenly laughs as he watches their interactions play like a twisted black and white movie, a time when Kuro and Emiko were happy. Emiko dancing wildly in the garden, long hair splaying about in an explosion of never ending tresses. Her soft voice calling out _Yoru_ in a practiced tune, Kuro's tired sighs at her remarks. The black cat pawing at the sheets that she's hanging out to dry. Emiko's smile widening when Kuro lays on her lap, a dainty hand petting him gently by the fireplace. Kuro's purring when she feeds him her famous fish cakes that he can't get enough of. The brown haired girl attempting to show Kuro how to make his favorite treats. Emiko and Kuro gently arguing over their usual trip to the farmer's market, which ends with the lazy vampire tagging along. It was obvious that Akiyama Emiko was important and special to Kuro if she was in his memories. Kuro wasn't in love with her, but cared for her enough to bury her himself. The rest of it played out with Kuro visiting her grave from time to time. Emiko's gravesite is always clean and kept neatly, the lazy vampire actually put effort into making sure it's nice. When they were about to exist the memory, they heard Kuro's echoed voice one last time.

 _I met someone….a troublesome person who does reckless things and attacks me with a broom. His name is Shirota Mahiru and he's like a nagging housewife who reminds me of you sometimes, what a pain…_

 _He's my Eve, I never thought I would close to anyone after your death, but I did somehow….maybe I'll bring him to meet you, but it'd be a pain to explain the whole story._

 _Emiko…..wherever you are in the afterlife, you don't have to worry anymore. I can move on with Mahiru and my siblings by my side, thank you for everything._

* * *

 **The End**

 **Alex:** Thank you for reading, fluff up your feathers for more!


End file.
